Friendship Rivalry Kiba vs Naruto
by dragonapprentice05
Summary: This story is about Naruto and Kiba fighting over Hinata's heart! They will have a duel to the death for her! M for violence, language and lemon! This actually has a good story! Sorry discontiued for a while......
1. The Sad Homecoming

* * *

**Friendship Rivalry:**

**Kiba vs. Naruto**

Authors Note: Hello, I'm the author of this fanfic, my name is not important. This story is my first story I ever wrote. So please like it

And ill promise ill write more. This is a naruhina story.

I don't own Naruto… I only own this fanfic!!!!!

**Chapter 1: The Sad Homecoming**

One ordinary day at Konoha began until a strange figure came out of nowhere.

"Hey is that who I think it is?" said the first guard.

"Wait! I think . . . . Yes he is!! He's back" said the second guard.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto!!!" said the third guard

There he was walking Naruto the said to be the Future Hokage. He entered the gate with his new shirt that has the mixture of black and orange and grew so much over the two and a half years. And beside him was his trainer and sensei and one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama.

"Naruto you idiot don't be too eager come here or they'll think were the enemy!" Jiraiya angrily shouted at Naruto.

"Don't worry too much like they don't know me!! I'm Future Hokage!! I am not here for goofing around!! I'm here for more training and to see the girl of my dream…. If I have time" Naruto said eagerly while blushing at the same time.

"Yeah! I know it's not the first time I heard it. Who's this girl again?" Jiraiya said suspiciously.

"It's none of your business!! You pervert! I already said it once, it's not my fault your not listening" Naruto said and still blushing but in a darker shade of red.

"You only said it in a dream, like you were having sex or something" Jiraiya said while laughing.

"DON'T LISTEN TO MY DREAMS!! YOU BIG UGLY PERVERT!!! Naruto exploded.

"Okay, okay" Jiraiya said.

When they arrived at the village they were surprised of the nuber of people who were expecting them.

"It's him!!! Mom it's him" a little girl.

"It's the Future Hokage!!" said an ANBU on top of a roof.

Then a little woman came scurrying to see them. Then they realized that it was Shizune the assistant of Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun it is you!! Welcome back. Tsunade-sama wants to see you!!!!" Shizune excitedly said.

"Okay, I'm just trying to find someone" Naruto said while looking for something.

"Oh, don't worry Sakura-san is with Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

"What!? No!! Not her I got over her years ago!!" Naruto angrily said.

"Then who is?" Shizune suspiciously said.

"None of your business!! Look I'll just go to see Old Lady!! OK!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Naruto entered the and found Tsunade drinking sake again. And Sakura arranging some documents. To Naruto's surprise hasn't change a bit I mean really hasn't changed a bit. 

"Hey Naruto!! It's been a while now! How are you?" Sakura cheerfully shouted. While she hugged him.

"And woah! Your finally taller than me!! Sakura commented.

"I know!! And I'm fine training's really a drag! Hey Granny Tsunade You haven't change a bit and what do you want" Naruto excitedly said.

"I just wanted to welcome you back to Konoha and tomorrow come see me I have a mission for you." Tsunade said.

"Master I'll take my day off now!" Sakura asked. "Ok you may" Tsunade answered.

"Yes! Party time let's call all the guys and go to the bar!!" Sakura suggested.

"Come on then!!" Naruto shouted. "Maybe she'll be there" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

At the bar. . . . . 

"Hey guys long time no see!!" Naruto said

"Yeah it's been too long!! Hey Neji order 5 cases of sake" ordered Shikamaru. "5 is so unyouthful make it 7" Rock Lee said. "Yeah I'll go with him make it 7!" Shino shouted. "Ok" Neji answered.

"Hey guys have you seen. . . . . "before Naruto can finish his sentence a beautiful soothing voice said his name.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said politely while blushing.

"He-he-he-hello Hinata-chan you look so beautiful." Naruto shyly said while blushing in a darker shade of red.

"Hey Naruto want a bottle of sake?" Neji offered.

"Give me two bottle one for me and Hinata." Naruto said

"Here Hinata, Hey Hinata if you're not doing anything can we like…." But before Naruto can finish his sentence again Kiba came running in.

"Naruto!!! Wazzzup?" Kiba said. "Fine, so Hinata can we like sometimes go…" But before he could finish again Kiba interrupted.

"Hey Hinata baby you met Naruto already" Kiba said while he kissed Hinata in the lips.

Naruto was shocked on what he saw it was like his heart was like shattered to a million pieces he was thinking "is this a dream?". But as sad for me to say this he was wrong the dream girl of his dreams was already taken. Naruto was speechless

"Wh-wh-what just happened?"Naruto said and confused. "Oh, Naruto havent you known Hinata is my new girlfriend" Kiba said while Naruto just stood there frozen and speechless.


	2. Kakashi's Advice

**Chapter 2: Kakashi's Advice**

Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you the first chapter this is the latest chapter. This my first time to make a fanfic so don't complain!!

I don't freaking own Naruto!! I just own this fanfic!!

* * *

Naruto stood there frozen and cant believe what he just heard. "I'm I just dreaming or it's true that's the girl of my dream is already taken by one of my friends?" Naruto said to himself, after that very moment so many questions entered Naruto's mind like it was gonna explode.

"Hey, Naruto didn't you heard me Hinata is my new girlfriend and I'm proud of it, even his father agrees with me!! Hey are listening" Kiba said. "Yeah I heard you the first time!!" Naruto commented.

"Don't get angry!!" Kiba shouted. "I'm not angry, I'm happy for you guys" Naruto lied.

"Naruto-kun, Are you okay you look pale?" Hinata said looking worried about Naruto's condition.

"Since when did you two started going out?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "We've been going out for two months now!! She just said yes to me two days from now." Kiba answered.

"Dammit!! If could have gotten here two days earlier I could have stop this from ever happening!!" Naruto said to himself.

"Come Naruto have some fun!!!" Kiba suggested. "Yeah, come let's have fun!" Naruto said but inside him his heart was broken into a million pieces.

"Hey Neji give me a bottle of sake! Hinata baby do you want one?" Kiba said being mildly drunk. "No I'm okay" Hinata whispered to Kiba. Hinata then noticed that Naruto is looking depressed, she went to him trying to make him cheer up but she didn't know he was sad about her.

"Hey Naruto-kun are you okay your supposed to be very happy since you've return from Jiraiya-sama's training" Hinata said trying to cheer him up. "Oh, it's nothing I'm just happy because everybody back" Naruto lied.

"Okay everybody's here!! So let's get this party started!!! Ino and Tenten crank up the volume, Shikamaru and Chouji get more sake!!" Sakura ordered.

* * *

They partied all night long but they went a little too far. Everybody was too drunk to talk or stand especially Naruto but he didn't get drunk because he was happy he did it because he was too sad and heart broken so he went drinking and drinking until the pain can go away. It was morning when Kakashi burst the whole door down.

"Hey, you filthy hangovers stand up!! Who's here that's not too drunk to listen and help me?" Kakashi ordered. After what Kakashi said Hinata woke up and heard him.

"I am Kakashi-sensei!!" Hinata answered. "Good Hinata, Who else?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, we are!!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten said in chorus. "Okay, help me get these guys to their home!! Sakura take Shino, Ino take Kiba, Tenten take Neji and Lee, and finally Hinata take Naruto home" Kakashi ordered at once. Hinata's heart jumped because Naruto still doesn't know that Hinata still love him deep inside her. "Ok" everybody said in chorus.

Hinata carefully carried Naruto to his apartment. "Naruto-kun are you awake? You really really drunk." Hinata said. Naruto was glad that he saw Hinata beside him. "Dammit my head fucking hurts!!! What happened I think I heard Kakashi?" Naruto said. "Oh, yes Kakashi-sensei was there he was really mad!!! And I don't know I just fell asleep beside Kiba" Hinata said. "You slept with ahhhhhhh!!! My head hurts!!!!" Naruto shouted. "Oh don't move yet!!! And I didn't sleep with Kiba!! I said I fell asleep beside him!!! And why do you even bother?" Hinata suspiciously said.

"Um-um-um I just didn't want you two to do it yet without a condom!?!?!" Naruto lied

When they got in the apartment of Naruto. Hinata laid Naruto in his bed and made him hot coffee. "Hinata-chan . . . . can you undress me?" Naruto said. Hinata was shocked from what she heard. She suddenly became scared and excited at the same time.

"A-a-are y-y-y-you s-sure?" Hinata said while blushing with a very dark shade of red and shaking vigorously. Before she ask again she saw that Naruto was asleep already.

Without hesitating Hinata still tried to undress him even if didn't have to. Hinata now slowly remove his orange shirt. Without his shirt Naruto's body was exposed to Hinata. Revealing him six pack abs Hinata slowly touch them. Hinata's hand felt the warmness of his body climbing in her fingertips. Suddenly naughty picture's came in Hinata's mind.

"Ok, Hinata you can do this. It's his idea anyway!!" Hinata said to herself trying to control her emotions. Hinata now slowly remove his pants revealing his legs and his boxers. Without thinking Hinata "accidentally" touch is dick. "Oh my" Hinata said to herself. Without curiosity Hinata thought "Why stop there when I can finish this".

Hinata tried to remove Naruto's boxers but can't because she was under to much pressure. With too much pressure Hinata just sat there hoping Naruto would ask her to remove his boxers. But a sudden urge came to Hinata she moved her face towards Naruto's lips trying to kiss him. When suddenly Kakashi's came bursting in.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Um nothing Kakashi-sensei, Naruto just asked me to remove his shirt." Hinata said while panicking. "Ok Hinata you can now go." Kakashi ordered. Hinata left saying "Oh my God! Did I just almost seduce Naruto." Hinata said feeling guilt and thinking that she almost cheated to Kiba.

Meanwhile Kakashi was waking up Naruto. "Naruto wake up!!!" Kakashi shouted. "Kakashi-sensei is that you? Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked while being confused on what happened.

"Yes it's me, Hinata left already, did you know what your little command almost Hinata got doing!!! You should know better not asked her questions like that!!! She already has boyfriend!!" Kakashi shouted looking very furious.

"I know Kakashi-sensei!!! But I love her I can't just quit!!" Naruto commented. "Do you think I don't already know that!!?" Kakashi said.

"Then what do I do!!" Naruto asked. "My advice is if you love her and trust her enough then you know she will make the right choice!!! I'm not taking sides in this love triangle, but someday she has to pick someone one." Kakashi wisely said.

Because of what Kakashi said Naruto didn't sleep all night because he was thinking that would Hinata choose him or Kiba instead.


	3. One Stormy Night

**Chapter 3: One Stormy Night**

Author's Note: Hello again!!! This is the third installment of this story. Thanks for the reviews!! And again my name is not important to anyone. Again this is my first story so don't complain!!!

For the third freaking time!!! I don't own Naruto I own this Fanfic!

* * *

Naruto didn't even try to sleep last night. He was still so depressed on what he saw at the bar. It was like every time he saw Hinata the pain keeps going back. And when he tries to sleep the same nightmare keeps haunting him. "Hinata don't go please I'll make you happy" Naruto said while he's asleep. Naruto woke up in a very bad mood but as usual he went to Ichiraku's Ramen but when he got there he saw a beautiful figure and found out that it was Hinata.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted. Both of them ordered ramen and soon they started asking questions. "Hey, Hinata-chan did you remember what happened last night." Naruto asked to get Hinata talking to him.

"Um-um-um nothing happened" Hinata lied because she didn't want Naruto to know she almost seduced Naruto while he was asleep.

"Ok I believe you I think it was just a dream." Naruto said. After Naruto finished eating his third bowl he asked Hinata something. "Wow! I'm so full, hey Hinata want a stroll at the forest but it's not included as a date! It's just a catching up stroll." Naruto said while blushing.

"Ok, maybe Kiba-kun won't mind as long as it's not a date." Hinata answered.

"Maybe? Does he own you or something?" Naruto asked while panting. "Oh no! It's just his my boyfriend!" Hinata said sarcastically while Naruto was looking depressed. "Let's just go!!" Naruto said. "Ok!" Hinata said. Naruto and Hinata toured all over the forest. "Wow! So many has change since I left hey it's the old training ground." Naruto said surprisingly.

"Yeah look how it changes in 3 years!" Hinata said. "Yeah know what you said. . . . This is where Sasuke left." Naruto sadly said. "Oh! I'm very sorry I didn't know I wasn't there when it happened." Hinata said panting. "It's okay" Naruto said. "Wanna go to the village and eat lunch?" Naruto asked. "Sure I'd loved to!" Hinata cheerfully said.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata went to the village and for the first time they didn't eat at Ichiraku's Ramen instead they went to the barbeque restaurant. "Hey! Where are we going? Ichiraku's Ramen is that way?" Hinata asked. "Were not eating there I want something for a change" Naruto said. Hinata blushed because for the first time Naruto took her to a restaurant for a kind of date.

"And where might this couple going to?" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Hinata were so surprised because Shikamaru and Chouji was there.

"Shikamaru it's not what you think were just getting some food and catching up." Naruto panicked. "I know!! I know Hinata won't betray Kiba If you did it will be very troublesome." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah I know!!" Naruto said while looking disappointed. "Hey, did you forget I'm here Naruto let's just eat!!" Hinata said while forcing Naruto to go. "Okay let's just eat" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata found a table and ordered what they want. "They are so annoying" Hinata said. "I know, so what have you've been doing over the past years?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Training, dating and some missions" Hinata said. "DATING!" Naruto exploded. "What the fuck are you talking about? Have you forgotten Kiba's my boyfriend!!!"Hinata said sarcastically. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said while feeling a little embarrassed.

Naruto and Hinata finished eating and Naruto asked the strangest question that made Hinata speechless. "Hey Hinata . . . Are you happy?" Naruto asked. "What? What do you mean by happy?" Hinata asked with a puzzling face. "I mean are you happy being Kiba's girlfriend." Naruto asked without thinking. Hinata for a second can't breathe then suddenly came out of her mouth. "Um-um-um-um let's just go" Hinata said.

When she was about to stand when Naruto caught her hand. "I'm serious!! Are you happy with him?" Naruto asked with a very serious face. "Um-um-um I'm . . . ." But before she could finish Ino came bursting in. Hinata was so glad to see Ino's face for the first time.

"Naruto it's been too long, how are you?" Ino said. "Whew! That was close she was at the right time." Hinata said to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, and by the way we were in the middle of something here." Naruto said.

"Yeah why is Hinata here if she's Kiba's girlfriend and you're with Naruto? What's going on here?" Ino said looking confused.

"Uh. . . . Were just catching up with each other! It's not a date" Naruto said looking shocked. "I know that! Hinata won't have the guts to break little Kiba's heart!!" Ino explained. "Everybody's a critic!" Naruto said to himself. "What did you say?" Ino said to Naruto while he wasn't listening. "Um . . . nothing!!" Naruto said.

"Okay!! Goodbye Ino let's just go" Naruto said while forcing Hinata to stand up. "Ok, just don't pull me" Hinata said. "Where are you two going" Ino asked. "Don't know goodbye Ino!!!" Hinata said while waving her hand

* * *

Naruto and Hinata was supposed to go to the waterfall when a powerful rain came bursting into their head. "I'm so soaking wet!!" Hinata commented. "You're not the only!! The rain is falling hard" Naruto said. "This is too far from my house!!" Hinata shouted. "Kiba's house is too far from here too!!" Hinata said. "Who cares about his dog palace!!? My apartment is not too far from here" Naruto said. "Well I guess I have no choice!! Let's go!!" Hinata agreed to Naruto.

They both went to his apartment and entered soaking wet. "Dammit I've never been this wet since I fell at the waterfall." Hinata said loudly. "What?! You fell into a waterfall? When?" Naruto asked. "You've been gone a long time!! I was with Kiba when I accidentally fell!!" Hinata told Naruto. "Oh! Kiba right!" Naruto said while not paying attention to her.

"We should really find a way to dry these clothes." Hinata suggested. "I guess we don't really have a choice, we should take our clothes off." Naruto said with a grin in his face. "WHAT!!? Are you crazy!! I have no clothes with me!!" Hinata shouted while blushing. "Don't worry I wont peek!!" Naruto lied. "I guess I have no choice turn around then." Hinata ordered.

As they turned around at themselves Hinata slowly removed her wet shirt revealing the strap of her black bra then she suddenly notice that Naruto was watching her. "Hey! I'm I the only one taking my clothes off! You said no peeking!" Hinata shouted. "You're the one peeking" Naruto said. Just as about when Hinata turned around she took her skirt revealing her panties as the same color of her bra. Hinata then slowly unhooked her bra revealing her breast. Naruto can see everything threw the mirror in the bathroom. Now Hinata took of her panties revealing her womanhood to him at the same time this was a sign that it was his turn to undress.

Now Naruto remove his orange shirt revealing his abs through the mirror. "He's so perfect" Hinata said to herself while standing near the bathroom. Now that they're both naked Naruto went to his bed and lay there with the blanket over his private. "Hinata you can lay here and cover you with the towel" Naruto said. "Ok" Hinata said obediently. She did what Naruto said to her, now they were there both naked in the same bed. "So we will just wait here" Hinata asked. "Yes I think!!" Naruto said. "Hinata there is something I always wanted to say to you!!" Naruto said. "What is it?" Hinata asked. "I'll just do it" Naruto said. Naruto then put his head closer to Hinata and soon she knew that Naruto was going to kiss her.

"Naruto please stop!! I won't let you do that! I will now go!" Hinata said. "Hinata please give me one last chance." Naruto pleaded. "Ok but don't count on succeeding! Tomorrow we will finish this and then it's over!! I can't betray Kiba!!" Hinata said. Naruto slept with a disspointed face because will he still win her over.

Author's Note: Please like this chapter!! And don't get to upset!! The story is not yet over there are still 9 chapters to go!!! Thanks for reading!! Please send more reviews!!!


	4. The Secret Date

**Chapter 4: The Secret Date**

**Author's Note: Hello again!!! Sorry it took so long it's because I've been working on other stories in the future!!! Please like this on and again this is my first story so don't complain!!! And reviews please!!!**

**For the fourth freaking time I don't own Naruto!!! But I own this fanfic!!!**

* * *

Naruto again had another bad night sleeping. "Dammit!!!! I almost had her in my grasp and I let her go!!!" Naruto said to him self looking disappointed and depressed. But at the same time he was happy because he still has a chance of taking her back. The sun shone over Konoha Naruto woke up bright and early to get ready for his date with Hinata. 

"Today's the day I can prove myself to her!!! I only have one chance at this so I must make it perfect this time." Naruto proudly said to himself.

Naruto as usual went to Ichiraku's Ramen to have some breakfast, but on his way there he saw Sakura walking towards him. "Naruto can I speak with you?" Sakura said with a serious face. "Why? What happened? Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"What happened!!!! What happened is that I know what your doing!!!" Sakura shouted. "What am I doing?!" Naruto asked looking puzzled. "I saw you and Hinata soaking wet yesterday and then Hinata went to your apartment and after a few minutes she left crying and running like someone's chasing her!!!" Sakura bursting.

"So!! What does that got to do with me?!?!" Naruto strongly said. "Don't say that to me!!! It has everything to do with you!!! I know that you're angry at Kiba because he's Hinata's boyfriend and I know that you're angry at yourself for not being here to prevent this from ever happening and that you don't think I know that you love Hinata yourself!!!" Sakura exploded

"What!!! You're being crazy!!! I do not love her!!! Do you understand me!!!" Naruto shouted.

"If your telling the truth tell that to her yourself!!!" Sakura said. "Why now!! If I can do it tomorrow or next week!!!" Naruto arrogantly said. "So why can't you do it!!!" Sakura said. "Because I don't want to!!!" Naruto stupidly said. "You're like a baby!!!" Sakura said.

"You're so selfish!! Look Naruto, listen to me, Hinata loves Kiba and if you interfere it won't only hurt her but it will hurt you and Kiba" Sakura explained.

"That's not true!!! You don't even know if that's going to happen" Naruto said. "Don't turn you're back at me when you're talking to me!!! You know I'm right and that it will happen not now or tomorrow but it will surely happen." Sakura argued with Naruto.

"I can do whatever I want to do I'm not a kid anymore!!!" Naruto reasoned. "You're not a kid but you sure are acting like one!!!" Sakura complained.

"You're just jealous because Sasuke left you years ago!!!" Naruto shouted thinking he shouldn't said that. Tears suddenly fell down Sakura's eyes like never before. "You take that back!!! Your heartless than I thought before!!!" Sakura said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm the heartless one!!! You don't know what it feels like to be lonely from the very start!!! You're nothing compared to me!! I don't even remember a time I liked you!!! YOU'RE NOTHING!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

"WHAT? THEN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED THEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE ARE FRIENDS!!! I thought I knew you but now I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!" Sakura exploded while looking furious when walking out.

"Nice going Uzumaki!!! You just lost one of you true friends who knew the real you" Naruto said to himself looking woeful. Since on what happened to him with Sakura he just wanted to be alone. He walked slowly thinking on how he can solve all of his problems.

"Hey! Naruto you look like you've seen a ghost or something!!!" Kiba said while coming out of nowhere. "Not now!! Would this day of surprises never end!!!?" Naruto whimpered to himself.

"What?! Did you say something?" Kiba asked. "Oh! It's nothing" Naruto lied of course. "Hey Naruto have you seen Hinata somewhere?!?"

"Hinata!? Oh my God I almost forgot!!" Naruto said while remembering something. "What?! Did you lose something?" Kiba said looking puzzled.

"I mean I don't know where she is and I have to go!!!" Naruto hastily said. "Ok dude but if you see her I want to tell something to her" Kiba said but what he didn't know that Naruto was in fact going to see her right now.

* * *

"Naruto started running and tried to look everywhere she could be. Now he started asking questions to everyone but he suddenly had an image of her standing in a cliff. "Hope she's there" Naruto prayed. 

He ran towards a big cliff a suddenly stumbled into a bright curved figure which he knew that it was Hinata. "Hinata is that you?" Naruto asked that shadowed figure. "Who's there!?" the woman said which stood and revealed that it was Hinata.

"Don't worry!! It's just me Hinata" Naruto said looking twitchy. "Oh! You startled me" Hinata said. "So, let's go, I think we should go first to…" Naruto said while Hinata interrupted. "Naruto, I think we should not do this." Hinata said looking depressed.

"What? I mean . . . we should totally do this! I mean what do you have to lose!!" Naruto said trying to persuade Hinata.

"Everything" Hinata sadly said.

Those words suddenly went to Naruto's mind trying to imagine how Hinata would suffer for what his actions caused. But he just simply ignored it and tries to do what his heart says.

"Don't you get it!!? I'm still here!! I will never leave you!!" Naruto said. "Even if I choose Kiba" Hinata said.

Naruto stood there suddenly frozen then he thought that maybe Kakashi was right and he was wrong all along. "Well you'll pick right?" Naruto said looking desperate. "Sorry Naruto but from this time I don't know what my heart tells" Hinata said.

"Well just give me one more time please I'm begging you!!!" Naruto pleaded while kneeling.

"Ok but don't count on anything! And let's go somewhere nobody will recognize us!! And where Kiba won't see us" Hinata said.

"Ok!" Naruto answered. "Ok! Let's go!" Hinata said. "Wait! Where will we go?" Hinata asked with a puzzling accent. "Don't worry it's a surprise!!" Naruto excitingly said. "What do I need to wear a stupid handkerchief or something?" Hinata said in an annoying tone. "Yes! But don't use you Byakugan!!" Naruto said.

"Ok, but you're just wasting your time!" Hinata commented. "I know but at least I'm wasting it on you!!" Naruto said looking proud.

"But let's eat first I'm starving!!" Hinata ordered. "Okay, come on" Naruto said. "But where first?" Naruto asked.

"It's your surprised not mine!!" Hinata said. "But let's eat somewhere distant so Kiba won't see us!!" she shouted.

"Ok let's just order something and do a picnic near my surprise" Naruto said. "Please don't do something you'll regret" Hinata pleaded. "What will I regret?" Naruto said. "Everything" Hinata said. "But I still have the chance" Naruto said.

* * *

Than just to stare at each other Naruto proceeded with his surprise had. Naruto put a blindfold in her eyes. "You fucking idiot take this off!!" Hinata ordered vigorously. "Just wait little more!!" Naruto pleased. "I'm taking this off right now" Hinata said. 

When she took off the bindfold she was furious and started shouting at Naruto but Naruto tilted her head she was surprised by a beautiful view she has never seen her whole life.

"Oh my God!! I've never seen this place with this view!!" Hinata said while bulging her and wiping her eyes. "Well welcome to the waterfall!!" Naruto said. "I've been here before but never knew it was this beautiful" Hinata said looking surprised.

"Well you can stop looking and let's eat!!!" Naruto said. "Wow!! It's smells great and its not ramen what are they?" Hinata asked. "Dumplings and Barbeque" Naruto said.

"You've prepared all of this in just two days" Hinata asked. "Not two days how about 3 years" Naruto said. "Ok let's just eat" Hinata said. They started eating but Naruto mostly ate everything but eventually they got full. "Wow I'm so full but I think we still got a little space for this" Naruto said pulling something out of the bag. He pulled a medium sized box and when he opened it, it revealed a beautiful chocolate coated cake.

"Wow that's so beautiful, it's so beautiful it makes me hungry again. I got to say Naruto this isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Hinata said cheering up Naruto's mood. "So I do still have a chance!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I never said anything!!! I'm just saying it's kinda nice!!!" Hinata shouted. "Ok let's just ahhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted. Naruto giving it to Hinata and suddenly tripped and showered the whole cake to Hinata's dress.

"You idiot!!!" Hinata shouted. "I'm so sorry Hinata!!!" Naruto scurried. "It's okay I forgive you but I can't go home looking like this!!!" Hinata explained. "Then it's settled let's go to the waterfall and wash this off" Naruto suggested. "Ok" Hinata said.

* * *

Meanwhile. . . . . 

Kiba was searching high and low trying to find Hinata.

"Hey Ino!!! Have you seen Hinata? I haven't been with her for while now!! And I'm starting to think she's avoiding me!!" Kiba explained.

"Don't be stupid!!! Maybe she just wants some space?" Ino said.

"Yeah but she hasn't been herself since Naruto's homecoming" Kiba said.

"Naruto? Wait I've seen her but not today but yesterday with Naruto" Ino explained.

"What!! Where are they?!" Kiba shouted.

"Wait I saw Sakura this morning crying saying something about a waterfall" Ino explained. "Waterfall right I'll check there" Kiba said

* * *

. 

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata . . . . .

"I'm not gonna take off my shirt this time!!" Hinata said. "Okay then swim it was just an accident any way" Naruto explained. "Yeah right!!" Hinata sarcastically said.

Hinata suddenly jumped into the fresh freezing water. "This is so hard to get off" Hinata said while scraping the frosting off. "I'll help" Naruto said while at the same time jumping into the water.

"That's not how you get it off!!!" Naruto commented. Naruto suddenly touched Hinata's chest trying to get the frosting off which made Hinata blushed.

"It's okay n…" Naruto tried to finish his sentence but can't because his blue eyes suddenly met Hinata's beautiful eyes in mid air. "You're so beautiful" Naruto complimented.

Hinata suddenly gave a small smile a started to get her face closer and closer. . . . . . then suddenly they didn't know that they were passionately kissing each other. Naruto's tongue suddenly entered Hinata's mouth feeling there will be no time in the whole world to wander her mouth. Hinata gave a push so she can enter his mouth deeper and then a surprising voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!" Kiba shouted wiping his eyes.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it the next chapter won't be out in about 3 weeks because of the gathering. Please people reviews!!! Sorry for the inconvenience. There are unfinished buisness all over the world and to not finish it it will be like being punished in an austere place. I will not leave this story unfinished and undone until the penultimate day of my life.  
**


End file.
